This disclosure generally relates to electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection devices, methods of manufacturing ESD protection devices, and electronic devices incorporating spark gap ESD protection devices.
Spark gaps are ESD protection devices that comprise two or more spaced apart electrodes having a breakdown voltage dependent on the electrode spacing and geometry. When a voltage across the gap spacing exceeds the breakdown voltage, an arc is created across the spark gap that causes the voltage across the spark gap to clamp to a clamp level.
This disclosure describes novel spark gap fabrication methods and novel spark gap devices. This disclosure also describes novel applications of conventional spark gap devices and novel applications of the novel spark gap devices described herein.